Casey and Vyolet
by MercuryManson
Summary: When Mac let a new girl come to Foster's, everyone realized she had some of her own imaginary friends, herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. Here's the story I promised. I would've done it sooner, but I had computer problems. No matter, here it is!**

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day for the kids to come outside for recess. One boy didn't want to play with his friends at the moment, for he's trying to talk to the new girl. Eight-year-old Mac has tried and tried to talk to this girl, who recently came to his school, but it's either nervousness, other people, or bad timing, that just won't let it happen. She has black hair, with a purple headband on, and black eyes. She wears a white collared long sleeve shirt, with purple polka dots, with a purple sweater vest. She also wear a purple skirt, with white socks, and school shoes. Looking at her now, sitting in a bench by herself, while reading a book, Mac knew he has a chance to talk to her now.

"I'm going in..." he said to himself, as he started walking towards her. Just when he felt confident in himself, he heard it. "Casey!" A group girls ran past Mac, pushing him down, as they run towards Casey. Casey was a bit surprised, as her new friends, and some girls she don't know, sit by her, but smiled at them nonetheless. Mac got up, brushing himself off. He sighed, when he saw his chance of talking with Casey was slim to none, yet again. And just when he expected, the bell rung signalling the kids to go home.

All the kids left, while Mac started to go to Foster's, just like he always do. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a _THUD_. "Ow!" Mac turned to see Casey rubbing her foot, as her books were on the floor. Mac looked around, to see if anybody else was there, before he walked up to Casey. "Are you okay?" he asked. Casey looked up. "Oh, yeah I'm fine," she reassured, "These books are sometimes hard to carry." "Oh, well...uh...let me help you," Mac offered, picking up her books. "Thanks, but you don't have to, you know," Casey said. "It's okay. I wanted to," Mac said. Casey smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Then they started walking. "So, do you like this school?" Mac asked, starting up a conversation. "Yeah, it's really great. I thought, since I'm new, kids won't like me, but there's a lot of nice kids, and I've talked with everybody, except..." Casey looked at Mac. "...you, until today. Why haven't you talked to me yet?" "Oh, well...I...I've just been pretty busy with things," Mac lied. "Oh...well it's nice talking to you now. My name is Casey," Casey said. "My name is Mac." "Nice to meet you. Don't you have to go home now? You don't have to carry the books all day," Casey said. "I'm not going home yet. I'm going over there." Mac pointed at Foster's. Casey gasped. "Isn't that Foster's home for imaginary friends?" she asked. "That's the one."

"Oh, wow! That's exciting! I've always pass this place, to go to my house, but I never actually been in there," Casey said, "Mac, if it's ok, do you mind taking me there tomorrow?" "In Foster's? Well...I don't know if I should bring people without permission," Mac said, unsure. Casey looked upset. "Oh, okay. I understand. I thought we can hang out together, but I guess some other time. I'll see you later, Mac." Casey took her books and started walking away. Mac felt bad, until he called out to her. "Casey!" Casey turn around. "Yeah?" "Uh...I'll take you inside Foster's tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Herriman would say yes."

Casey smiled. "Yay! Thanks, Mac. You're the best! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Casey walked away. Mac smiled to himself, then went inside Foster's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year, everybody! :D**

Chapter 2:

"Absolutely not!" "Please, Mr. Herriman. It's only one person," Mac said, as he followed Mr. Herriman. "Hey, Mac-" "Not now, Bloo," Mac said, then turn to Mr. Herriman, "I promise she won't be any trouble. She just want to look around." "Master Mac, I don't have time for your personal problems. This house is not a place where you impress your little girlfriend," Mr. Herriman stated. "She's not my girlfriend!" Mac said. "Hey, Mac-" "Not now, Bloo!" Mac turn back to Mr. Herriman. "Mr. Herriman, all she wants to do is just look inside Foster's. That's all." "Oh, that'll be the first thing. Then, you would decide to bring _all_ your friends here, and just go willy nilly. Listen Master Mac, I appreciate your female companion admiring this place, but..." Mr. Herriman inched closer to Mac. "Either she come here to find an imaginary friend, or she don't come here at all!" With that, Mr. Herriman went to his office.

Mac sighed. "Hey, Mac-" "What?!" Mac yelled at Bloo. Bloo looked at his angry face, before asking, "Whatcha doing?" Mac sighed, again. "I'm trying to find a way to get a friend in here, but Mr. Herriman won't let me, and I promise her that I'll let her in." "Well, duh. Just bring this _friend_ here without letting Herriman know," Bloo recommend. "You mean, like..._lying_? No, I couldn't. It's not right," Mac said, unsure. Bloo put his arm around him. "Oh, Mac ol' buddy, it wouldn't be _lying_ if Herriman knew. Unless, you had to tell her that you can't bring her here, and she'll be _so_ upset. She'll never speak to you again. She would hate you forever." Then Bloo started acting like Casey. "'Oh, Mac. How could you? You promised me you would take me there, you promised!'" Then, Bloo started crying.

"Okay, okay!" Bloo looked at Mac. "I'll try to get her here," Mac said. Bloo smiled. "Mac, you are one good friend," he said. "Yeah, and I hope it's worth it, too," Mac said.

* * *

"This is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." "Wow..." Casey said, as she and Mac walked near the house, "I've never been so close to this house before. So, this is where you go to see your imaginary friend?" "Yeah. Everyday, after school, and on the weekends," Mac said. "That's amazing! I bet your imaginary friend is so cool!" Casey said. "Uh...don't bet on it." Mac knocked the door. The door open, revealed Bloo. "Hey, Mac!" Bloo turned towards Casey, "And some other girl I don't know. Listen, Mac! I got an awesome thing we can do."

"No, Bloo. We're not gonna play with your paddle-ball," Mac said. "Oh, come on! I know I can do it, if I just concentrate." Bloo noticed Casey again. "Seriously, who's this girl, and why is she here, and not leaving yet?" He asked. Mac rolled his eyes, before saying, "Casey, this is my _cool _imaginary friend, Bloo. Bloo, this is Casey, a girl in my school." "Yeah, whatever," Bloo said, nonchalantly. "It's nice to meet you, Bloo. You seem like a lot of fun to play with," Casey complimented. "I am?" Bloo asked. "Yeah, and you're pretty creative, and adventurous. I knew you would be cool." Bloo smiled, widely. "I like this girl, already!" he said, "Come on, Stacey. I'll give you a tour."

"It's Casey," Casey corrected. "Lacey. Got it. Let's go!" Bloo dragged Casey to another room. "Bloo, wait up!" Mac ran after them.

Mac ran to the dining room, seeing Bloo and Casey. "This is where they give me free meal, as I please," Bloo said. "Wow, it's amazing," Casey said, looking around. "Bloo!" Mac pulled Bloo towards him. "Don't you remember yesterday?" "Was I suppose to?" Bloo asked. "You told me to bring Casey here without letting Mr. Herriman knowing, and you're not making it easy," Mac said. "Well, I was just giving her a tour. Free of charge, since I'm such a nice guy," Bloo said. "_I _was suppose to give her a tour!" Mac reminded. "Well, you're not a very good host." "Master Mac! Master Blooregard!" "Oh, no! Mr. Herriman is coming! You guys need to hide," Mac said, pushing Bloo, under the table. "Hey, you don't have to push!" Bloo said.

"Mac, what's going on?" Casey asked. "This is part of the tour! Bloo's going to show you under the table," Mac said, as he pushed her under the table. Once Bloo and Casey went under the table, Mac heard Mr. Herriman. "Master Mac!" He turned to see Mr. Herriman hopping towards him. "Y-yes?" Mac weakly said. "I thought I saw someone here, besides you and Master Blooregard," Mr. Herriman said, suspiciously. "N-no! It's just me and Bloo. Nobody else," Mac lied. "_Especially _that girl?" "Especially that girl."

* * *

"Okay, this is getting boring," Bloo said, under the table. "How long do we have to stay here?" Casey asked. "Not by a minute. Follow me," Bloo said, as he crawled under the table. Casey followed.

They crawl out of the table then went to the kitchen as Mac and Mr. Herriman were talking. When they went to the kitchen, they saw Coco making a sandwich. "Hey, Coco. A sandwich for me? Oh, you shouldn't have," Bloo said, as he take the sandwich. Coco hit him. "Ow!" "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!" Coco yelled at him. "Jeez, no need to get violent," Bloo said, putting the sandwich down. "Coco coco coco?" Coco asked, looking at Casey. "This is Nancy. Nancy, this is Coco, not as cool as me, but pretty okay," Bloo said.

"It's pronounced Casey, and it's nice to meet you, Coco," Casey said. "Coco coco coco coco coco?" Coco asked, confused. "I'm not here with Bloo. I'm actually here with Mac," Casey explained. "Coco?" "Yes...with _Mac_..." Bloo said, winking at Coco. They both snickered. "What's so funny?" Casey asked, confused. "Oh, _nothing_...let's just go somewhere else," Bloo said. "See ya later, Coco," Casey said, then they left out of the kitchen. After a few minutes, Bloo came back. He took the sandwich, then left. "Coco coco!" Coco yelled at him.

* * *

"Well, Master Mac, since there's no sign of anybody else, I must have your word, then. Carry on." With that, Mr. Herriman left out of the dining room. Mac sighed of relief, then check under the table. "Okay, you guys. The tour under the table is over." He saw no one under the table. "Bloo? Casey? Where are you guys?!" Then he realized something. "The kitchen!" Mac ran towards the kitchen, looking around. When he saw Coco, he ran towards her. "Coco! Have you seen Bloo?" Mac asked. "Coco? Coco coco coco coco coco coco," Coco said. "She's not my girlfriend! Wait, you've seen Casey, too?" Mac asked. "Coco coco coco coco coco coco." Coco pointed to the place they ran. Mac looked angry, as he ran after them.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!**

Chapter 3:

"This is the basketball court, where I beat everybody's butts," Bloo said, as he and Casey walked outside. "I didn't know you play basketball," Casey said. "Please! I'm a pro at basketball!" Bloo bragged. "Hi, Bloo," Wilt said, coming outside with a basketball. "Yeah, hi. Can't you see I'm trying to talk about myself here?!" Bloo said. "I'm sorry, but who is this?" Wilt said, looking at Casey. "Abby, Wilt. Wilt, Abby," Bloo said, bored. "My name is Casey, and it's nice to meet you, Wilt," Casey said. "Nice to meet you, too, Casey. I'm sorry, but did you guys want to play basketball?" Wilt offered. "Yeah! Give me the ball! Give me! Give me!" Bloo said. "No thanks, I'll just watch," Casey declined, as she sat on the bench, watching Wilt and Bloo play basketball.

Casey saw Mac coming outside. "Hey, Mac! Over here!" Casey called out. Mac run towards her as he tried to get his breath. "Have you been running? What were you doing that for?" Casey asked. "No...reason." Mac sat beside her. "By any chance, was there a...large bunny hopping around?" Mac asked. Casey looked confused. "Is it Easter already?" "I guess not...look Casey, I told you I was going to show you around, and I'm going to do it. Let's go," Mac said. "Great! I get to look around more! Let's hold hands, so we don't get separated again," Casey recommended, holding Mac's hand. Mac blushed. "O-okay..." They start going inside. Bloo noticed.

"Hey! Come back here with my tourist!" he yelled. He fell down, once he got hit with a basketball. "Oops...sorry," Wilt said.

* * *

"Here lives a lot of imaginary friends who usually needs a home after their old kid send them, and then, they get adopted by a new kid," Mac explained, as he and Casey walked through the hallways. "Interesting," Casey said, as she look at imaginary friends passing by her. "Any friend you might be interested in adopting?" Mac asked. "Well, actually-" Casey was interrupted, when she felt something on her leg. She saw a pink imaginary baby snuggling her.

"Oh, my..." "How did this one get out of the nursery?" Mac said, as he picked up the imaginary baby, "Sorry, these babies can be cuddly with people." "Mac...is that...an imaginary baby?" "Yeah, little kids always make imaginary babies, when they're like 1 or 2 years old, and-" Mac looked at Casey, who was looking at the imaginary baby, in a daze. "Are you okay?" "Oh...uh...yeah! I just love little things, especially babies: real or imaginary. They are _so_ adorable," Casey said. Mac thought for a moment. "Follow me."

* * *

"Wow..." Casey said, as she looked at the nursery full of imaginary babies. "Hey, Mac," Frankie said, looking for something in the nursery. "Hey, Frankie. I found an imaginary baby in the hallway," Mac said. "Thanks, Mac. I've been looking for her," Frankie said, taking the baby, "Oh, who is this?" "This is Casey, a friend in school. Casey, this is Frankie Foster. She helps out in here," Mac said.

"Nice to meet you, Frankie," Casey said. "You, too," Frankie responded, "You guys can stay up here if you want. My job here is done." "Thanks, Frankie," Mac said, as she left. "Awww, they're all so cute," Casey said. Then she saw a purple imaginary friend. "Especially her! Purple is my favorite color." "Here." Mac gave her the baby. "Maybe this can be an imaginary friend you would want to adopt," Mac said. "But Mac, I-" "Aha!" They turned to see Bloo walking towards them. "I knew I would find you in a nursery...even though Frankie told me. No matter..." He start dragging Casey. "I believe she's mine." "Bloo! You can't take Casey. I was the one who brought her here. I should give her a tour," Mac said.

"But, I was doing so well, until you took her away. Plus she said I was _cool_. So therefore, I should give her a tour." Mac went in front of Bloo. "You can't take her," he said. "Oh, _can't I_?" Bloo turned towards the babies. "Hey, kids! That boy right there has candy!" All the babies crowded around Mac, as Bloo and Casey left out of the nursery. "Ah! Bloo!" Mac yelled, trying to break free. Once he can leave, he started running out of the nursery, until he bumped into someone. "Master Mac!" "M-mr. Herriman!" Mac said. "During my time, I can't help, but hear Master Blooregard running frantically, yelling that you should give him back his tourist. May I ask, who is this _tourist_ he speaks of?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Uh...uh...the tourist? Well...he was talking about..." Mac thought of someone. "Frankie! Yeah, he wanted Frankie to be his tourist for some game, but I wanted Frankie to help me do my homework, so that's why," he said. Mr. Herriman looked at him for a moment. "Hmm, Miss Francis, you say? Well, that seems reasonable. Especially from Master Blooregard. Carry on," Mr. Herriman said, then he left. Mac sighed of relief, then looked around. "Bloo!" With that, Mac started to run after them.

**Not an ending I was looking for, but it will have to do. Reviewing is caring. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter here.**

Chapter 4:

"Don't you think that was pretty mean to leave Mac..._again_?" Casey asked, as she and Bloo walked to the arcade. "Of course not. You know Mac. Always the last one. Don't worry, he'll catch up to us," Bloo reassured, "Now, listen Jazzy-" "_Casey_." "Cathy. This is the arcade, where I can have fun, and feel like a king!" Casey laughed. "If you say so. Wanna play games?" "Aw, you're such a cute girl, wanting to try to defeat me," Bloo mocked, "That's so adorable."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Bet this _cute girl _can kick your butt," she challenged. Bloo looked at her in shock, then glared at her. "Oh, you're on!" he said. He looked for a game to play. Once he saw Eduardo playing a game, he ran towards him. "Sorry Eduardo, but I need this game," Bloo said, pushing him. "But...but...I wasn't finish,"Eduardo said. "Well since I'm already playing, that means you are," Bloo said. Eduardo started crying, which made Casey feel bad. "Aw, muchacho. No llores. (_Aw, boy. Don't cry._)" "¿Qué? (_Huh?_)" Eduardo responded. "No se preocupe, amigo. Bloo es simplemente tonto. (_Don't worry, friend. Bloo is just dumb._)" Casey said. Eduardo laughed. "Hey! I heard my name over there! I don't want you two to talk about me in another language!" Bloo said, playing his game.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish," Eduardo said. "I don't. I take Spanish at school," Casey admitted. "What's your name?" Eduardo asked. "Her name is-" Casey covered Bloo's mouth. "My name is Casey. Not Stacey, Lacey, Nancy, Abby, Jazzy, or Cathy. Just Casey. I'm one of Mac's friends." "Mucho gusto. My name is Eduardo," Eduardo said. "Nice to meet you, Eduardo." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's your turn, Girly," Bloo said, "I made _7,030_ points. Beat that." "Okay." Casey turned to Eduardo. "Want me to win for you?" Eduardo nodded. "Si," he said. "All right, then." Casey took off her pink backpack, then she started playing.

"You are so going to lose, pal," Bloo said to Eduardo. "Bloo!" "Ah, Mac. Right on time," Bloo said, as Mac walked towards him. "Hola, señor Mac. Your amiga is muy nice," Eduardo said. "Mac, you're just in time as I challenged your girlfriend to see if she's worthy enough to be awesome just like myself," Bloo said. "You didn't really challenged me. I challenged you," Casey pointed out. "And she's _not _my girlfriend!" Mac said, "Bloo, if Mr. Herriman ever finds out what's going on, I'm going to be in so much trouble." "Calm down, Mac. It's not like Mr. Herriman knows. What can go wrong?" Bloo said.

"Master Mac! Master Blooregard!" "Oh, no!" Mac and Bloo said, simultaneously. "What do we do now?!" Mac panicked. "Eduardo and I will stall Mr. Herriman! You take Casey back home!" Bloo suggested. "Good idea!" Mac grabbed Casey's hand, and her backpack, then started running. "Wait! I'm not done!" Casey said, as they both left the arcade. "Well, sorry sister! I won, because you only got..." Bloo looked at the game screen in shock. "_8,028 _points?" "Master Blooregard!" Mr. Herriman said, as he hopped towards him, "Where is Master Mac?" "No! I will never tell you that Mac is trying to get his girlfriend out of here, so you won't suspect that she was here," Bloo said, proudly. Eduardo just shook his head at him.

Mr. Herriman looked angry. "I knew that boy brought that girl here without my saying so. Now, I have to deliver his punishment," he said, about to leave. "Ed! Blocked the door!" Listening to Bloo's command, Eduardo blocked the door. "Master Eduardo! Move this instance!" Mr. Herriman commanded. "Uh, sorry, señor Herriman. I can't do that. I like señorita Casey. She's nice," Eduardo said. Mr. Herriman looked more angry.

* * *

Mac and Casey ran floor to floor. "Mac! Why are you running so fast?!" Casey asked. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Casey! Everything's all my fault!" Mac said. "What? Why? What did you do?" Casey asked. "I lied! I couldn't tell you the truth! You would've hate me forever!" Mac answered. "What truth?" "Truth about you coming to Foster's! I couldn't let you in, so I had to let you in, secretly, so I won't get in trouble!" They were running towards the front door. "We're almost there!" Mac said. Casey stopped running, which made Mac stopped running. "Why did you stop running?" he asked. "Mac...why did you lied to me?" Casey asked, "You know you could've told me you couldn't let me in. I would've understand."

"I couldn't. I guess I was just...trying to impress you. I wanted you to like me, but I could never get a chance to talk to you at school. I thought Foster's was the only way," Mac admitted. Casey smiled at him. "That is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Mac, I _do _like you, ever since we met. I appreciate that you've risked all this just to let me in, but we could've still hung out together, either way." "Really?" "Of course. You're a great friend, Mac, and like I said before, you're the best." Casey kissed him on the cheek. Mac smiled. "Thanks, Casey. You're a great friend, too."

Frankie, Wilt, and Coco came downstairs. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Wilt asked. "Yeah, we saw you running like you're being chased," Frankie said. "Coco coco coco coco coco," Coco said. Casey looked at Mac. "I think it's time for Mac to tell the truth," Casey said. "Are you sure? You can just leave now, and everything will be normal," Mac said. Casey shook her head. "Nah, you brought yourself into this mess. I know you can bring yourself out of it," she said. Mac sighed. "You're right."

"Master Mac!" Mr. Herriman hopped downstairs, as Eduardo and Bloo were behind him. "Mac! We tried stopping him, but he can run fast!" Bloo exclaimed. "Quite. Now Master Mac, just when you had me fooled, I finally got you red-handed. If I told you that you cannot bring a friend, I specifically mean you cannot bring a friend! I see that I have to punish you," Mr. Herriman said. "Please, Mr. Bunny, sir-" "_Herriman_." "Mr. Herriman. Don't blame Mac for this. It was my fault. I really wanted to come here," Casey explained. "Well then, you're more of a problem than you were before! Now you have a choice, young lady. Either you adopt an imaginary friend, or leave this premises." On cue, all the imaginary friends came downstairs, and smiled at Casey.

"A-adopt?" "I'm sure she will adopt, Mr. Herriman. She looked at all the imaginary friends, and I'm sure she found the right one," Mac said. "Very well, you can start coming to my office, and we can get the adoption forms, or you can bring your parents, and-" "But I _can't_!" Casey blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "Casey, why? I thought you like imaginary friends. Don't you want one?" Mac asked. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Mac. All these imaginary friends are great and really cool, but...I already have an imaginary friend." "You what?!" Everybody said, at the same time.

"Y-you have an imaginary friend?" Mac asked. "More like four." "_Four_?! Man, you must be really lonely," Bloo said. Casey laughed. "No, Bloo. One is for my older brother, two is for my other older brother, and one is for me," Casey explained, "That's why I wasn't really shocked or creeped out when I met some friends, because you guys already remind me of _them_. Like Wilt, my older brother made an imaginary friend, that's tall, helpful, loves to play sports, always sympathetic to other's feeling, and is always a good friend." "I'm sorry, but that's really a nice thing to say," Wilt said.

"Coco, my second older brother made an imaginary friend, that's crazy-looking, wild, hyper, and so much fun to be around. Plus, with the only one word to say." "Coco coco coco," Coco said. "Eduardo, again, my second older brother made an imaginary friend, that's shy, sweet, considerate, and so loving." "Aw, you make me blush," Eduardo said. "And Bloo, I made an imaginary friend, that's selfish, egotistic, always bragging..." "I'm not sensing the good things about me," Bloo said. "And is loyal, awesome, and a great friend." Bloo smiled. "That's...that's kinda nice."

"Wow, you have some great friends," Frankie said. "Yeah, and I would really like to show you guys to them, if...I can come back," Casey said, looking at Mr. Herriman. "Well, young lady, you have come to this house without permission, and you certainly can't be important, so I do not know why I should let you bother come here again, knowing-" "Ah, would you leave her alone?! She's a good kid, she didn't hurt nobody, so why not?!" Frankie said. Mr. Herriman sigh. "Of course, you'll think that, Miss Francis. However, since this child have some sort of imaginary friends, I guess it's fine if she come back. _Only_ if she brings her imaginary friends," Mr. Herriman said. Everyone cheered, while Mr. Herriman went to his office.

"I'm sorry, but this is great!" Wilt said. "Coco coco coco," Coco said, as she lay eggs. Eduardo hugged her. "Señorita Casey can come back!" Eduardo said. "Now, we all have a happy ending," Bloo said. "I'm proud of you, guys," Frankie said. Coco gave her the eggs. "Thanks, Coco. I think it's time for me to go home," Casey said, as she put the eggs in her backpack. She turned to Mac. "Walk me home?" she said, then she start leaving. "Most definitely!" Mac followed her, then they both left. "Wait, Mac! You leave at 6:00. It's only 5:30!" Bloo reminded. Frankie sighed. "Love is beautiful," she said. "And dumb," Bloo said, then he walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

***Kicks school out* Finally, no more distractions. I made another chapter of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Casey & Vyolet.**

Chapter 5:

"What's taking them so long?" Bloo said, as he looked out the window. "Bloo, they just got out of school. I'm sure they're coming soon," Frankie reassured. "But, they're taking forever! It doesn't take that long to get out of school, go to your house, get out of your house, then come here!" Bloo said. "I'm sorry, Bloo, but I think it does," Wilt said. "Oh, yeah? Do _you _go to school?" Bloo asked. "Well...not really." "_Exactly_." "They're probably coming any minute. You just need to have patience," Frankie said. Bloo crossed his arms, until the doorbell rang. "They're here!" Bloo ran towards the door. "Hello, my people!" Bloo opened the door, revealing Mac. "Oh, it's just Mac," he said, nonchalantly, as he walk away.

"Nice to see you, too," Mac said. "Hey Mac. Is Casey bringing her brothers and friends?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, she told me she'll catch up with me, while she went home to get them." "Coco coco coco?" Coco asked. "Well, no, I haven't met them yet, so I'll just meet them with you guys," Mac said. "Well, quit hogging the doorbell!" Bloo said, "We don't need to answer to someone we're not expecting." "So...we weren't expecting señor Mac?" Eduardo asked. "You know what I mean! Any un-invited person ring that doorbell has to deal with me," Bloo said.

The doorbell rang. "So, they want trouble, huh? Well, they got it!" Bloo opened the door. "You're not invited! We weren't expecting you! So, leave and never come back!" he yelled. "But, Bloo, it's me. Ca-" Bloo slammed the door. "Job well done." "Bloo!" Frankie yelled. "What?" Bloo responded. "Bloo, you doofus! That wasn't a stranger. That was Casey, her brothers, and their imaginary friends!" Mac said. "_Really_?" Frankie opened the door, revealing Casey, her brothers, and their imaginary friends. "I'm so sorry. Don't listen to that blue blob. He's a mess," Frankie said. "I'll say," A purple blob said. "Hey! Who do you think you are, Girly? I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo, but people know me as Bloo," Bloo said. "Yeah, and this is my imaginary friend," Mac said.

"Oh yeah? Well, my name is Vyola J. Fernande. People know me as Vyolet." "And this is my imaginary friend," Casey said, "And this is my older brother, Ethan, and his imaginary friend, Sporty." "It's nice to meet you," Ethan said. "Hi, there," Sporty said. Bloo looked back at Wilt and Sporty. "She's as tall as Wilt," he said. "Nice to see someone the same height as me," Wilt said. "And this is my other brother, Derek, and his imaginary friends, Bonita and Coocoo," Casey said. "Yeah, what's up?" Derek said. "Hola..." Bonita said, shyly. "Coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo said. "Hola, amigos. It's nice to meet you," Eduardo said. "Coco!" Coco said.

"These are all the people in Foster's I was telling you about. Especially Mac. He's my best friend," Casey said. "Him and a bunch of other kids are your best friends," Derek said. "Well, he's a special friend," Casey responded. "Well, it's great to finally meet you, Mac, and the rest of you guys," Ethan said, "I've heard a lot about Foster's." "Yeah, this place is cool!" Vyolet said, looking around. "Well, sorry Grape-Face, but you can't live here," Bloo said. "I beg to differ, Master Blooregard." Everybody turned to Mr. Herriman, as he came out of his office. "Ah, Miss Charis, you've brought your imaginary friends as you promised." "I always keep my word, and my name is Casey, Mr. Herriman...sir," Casey said.

"Well, young lady, as you well know, I address people as Master, Miss, Mr., Ms., or Mrs., and an proper name to go along with it, if it's necessary. I see you brought your siblings, as well," Mr. Herriman said. Derek started to laugh. "May I ask, what is so humorous, young man?" "Oh, _nothing_. I just love seeing animals in a servant outfit," Derek said. "My good man! I am no servant, you speak of, in any way. I run this place in tip-top shape!" Mr. Herriman said. "Okay, then. After you run this place, I would like to have some tea and crumpets, please," Vyolet said, as she and Derek laughed. Mr. Herriman glared at them. "How preposterous." "I'm sorry, Mr. Herriman. My name is Ethan, and this is my brother Derek, and-" "Charmed, I'm sure, but I believe we're here for you to drop off your imaginary friends, so they can be adopted," Mr. Herriman said.

"What?!" Everybody said. "Mr. Herriman, I never said we were going to give up our imaginary friends. I didn't even said we were putting them up for adoption!" Casey said. "Well, why not? I believe this is the right time to do so. I mean, really." Mr. Herriman hopped towards Ethan. "You are much too old to still have an imaginary friend." "I'm only 22..." Ethan said. "Like I said, too old." "Hey!" Frankie said, offended. Mr. Herriman turned towards Derek. "And you! You have one too many imaginary friends. Ever thought about having only _one_?" Mr. Herriman asked. Derek looked at Coocoo, then Bonita, then back at Mr. Herriman. "...no." "Well, start thinking!" Mr. Herriman turned towards Casey. "Believe me, Miss Charis, I think it would be better if you just put them up for adoption."

Casey and Vyolet looked at each other, sadly. "Now, serve that!" With that, Mr. Herriman went back to his office. Ethan glared at Derek. "What? I was only kidding!" Derek said. "Don't listen to that rabbit. He's always uptight. We'll give you a tour. Wilt can tour Ethan and Sporty, Eduardo and I can tour Bonita, Coco can tour Derek and Coocoo, and Bloo can tour Vyolet, while Mac and Casey do their homework," Frankie said. "Actually, Coocoo and I will be fine just by _ourselves_," Derek said, slyly, looking at Coocoo. "_Coocoo_," Coocoo agreed. "Well, all right, then." "But why do I have to tour _her_?" Bloo asked, pointing at Vyolet. "Because I said so!" Frankie said. Everybody started going to different directions. "You wanna do our homework in the living room?" Mac asked Casey. "Sure." "Now, Bloo, you be nice to Vyolet, and don't do anything stupid," Mac said, then he and Casey left.

"Don't do anything stupid? That might be a problem," Vyolet said. Bloo glared at her.

**And that's about it. I supposed I already put the description of the new friends on my profile. Just to make it clear, Sporty looks like Wilt, Bonita looks like Eduardo, Coocoo looks like Coco, and Vyolet looks like...Berry. I know, creepy. O.o I would say she look like Bloo, but Bloo don't have the feminine appearance, I'm looking for, and Berry is cute...when she's not scary. :) And Vyolet is more lavender than purple. Review-y, maybe. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Comes in, puts story in place, then walks away.***

Chapter 6:

"Well, hurry up, already! What are you gonna show me first?" Vyolet said. Bloo sighed, frustrated, then thought of something. "Okay, I know what I should show you first. Follow me." Bloo went outside, as Vyolet followed. "This is the outside," Bloo said. Vyolet looked around. "I kinda figured that out a few minutes ago, you dumm-" Vyolet heard the door slammed. She tried to open it, which was unsuccessful. "Hey! You doofus! Let me in!" No one answered.

Vyolet looked angry. "Oh, so it's trouble that you want, Blooregard Q. Ka-fool?! Well, it's _trouble_._ you'll_._ get_!"

* * *

"And this is the kitchen, where I do most of the cooking," Frankie said, as she, Eduardo, and Bonita walked to the kitchen. "Señorita Frankie makes great food!" Eduardo said. "Thanks, Ed. I help around the house, so I make decent meals," Frankie said. "Impressive," Bonita said. "Miss Francis!" "Oh, boy..." Frankie said, as Mr. Herriman came in. "Miss Francis, I need you to take out the trash," Mr. Herriman said. "Can't you see I'm doing a tour?!" Frankie asked. "You can do your little tour later, as you need to take out the trash on the dot! Do it, immediately," Mr. Herriman said, then he left out of the kitchen. Frankie sighed. "I'm sorry, Bonita, but Ed can show you around," she apologized. "Okay, then," Bonita said, as Frankie left.

"Okay, I'll show you the cabinets!" Eduardo opened up the cabinet. "These are potato chips, green beans, peaches, ham, steak, and potatoes! I love potatoes!" Eduardo said. He turned to Bonita, who looked upset. "Señorita, what is wrong?" he asked. "Well...it's about my amigo, Derek. What if he doesn't want me anymore? Then, I have to stay here forever, until another chico or chica can adopt me." Bonita started crying. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't cry, Bonita. I'm sure Derek will never do that," Eduardo reassured.

"How do you know that?" Bonita asked. "Well, why would he? You're nice, and sweet, and must be really caring towards others," Eduardo said. "You really think so?" "I know so." Bonita smiled. "Oh, señor Eduardo, you are muy nice. I could tell we're gonna make great friends!" Eduardo smiled. "Oh, and si, I like potatoes," Bonita added. "Really?! Follow me to the dining room, I'm gonna show you how I eat them." Then Eduardo and Bonita left.

* * *

"Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" "Calm your feathers, already! I have my game box," Derek said, as he and Coocoo walked to the clock room. "Coocoo coocoo?" Coocoo asked, looking around. "We must be in a clock room. Cool, not only do we play video games, but we can see what time is it, while we do it, too," Derek said, sitting on one of the chairs. "Coocoo coocoo!" "What do you mean you get to go first?! It's my game box!" Derek said. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo argued. "If you haven't noticed, Coocoo, I'm _your _creator, which means I'm your master, so you have to give me some respect." Coocoo blowed raspberries at Derek. "Why I ought a..."

"_Coco coco_." Derek and Coocoo turned to the exit, seeing Coco. "Oh...uh, hey...Coco, is it? Don't worry, we're fine. We don't need a tour," Derek said. "Coco coco coco coco coco," Coco said, batting her eyelashes. Derek pointed at Coocoo. "I think she's talking to _you_," he said. "Coocoo?!" "Yeah, it seems like she has a _thing _for you," Derek observed. Coocoo turned to Coco, who layed an egg. The egg opened, revealing hearts floating. Coocoo gulped. "Oh yeah, dude," Derek said, "She likes you." "Coocoo!" Coocoo ran around the room, which made Coco chased after him. Coocoo ran out of the room, while Coco followed. Derek laughed at the scene unfold.

"This keeps getting better and better!" Derek ran after them.

* * *

"643 + 326?" "969." "128 +744?" "872." "552 + 413?" "965." "286 + 274?" "560." "535 + 342?" "877." Mac smiled. "Wow, Casey! You knew all the answers, and you didn't have to use your calculator," he said. "Well, my mom taught me math when I was little, so it's pretty easy to me," Casey explained. "Impressive. No wonder all the kids at school likes you. You're nice, smart, and fun to be around," Mac complimented. Casey smiled. "Thanks, Mac. You know, you're not like the rest of the guys," she said. "I'm not?" "No, you're sweet, and caring. Plus, a good friend to Bloo...you know what I think."

"No, what?" Mac asked. "Well, this may sound kind of weird, but to be honest, I would've thought of you differently...other than a friend," Casey hinted. Mac realized what she meant. "Really?!" he said, excited. "Well, yeah. If I knew you long enough..." "Yeah..." "And I wouldn't be seeing someone else..." "Yeah, yeah." "And if you would've felt the same way..." "Yes, yes!" "Then maybe..." "Maybe!" "_Just _maybe...you would've been my first boyfri-"

_Crunch!_

"Ah! Bloo!" Mac yelled as he saw Bloo walking towards them, carrying a bag of potato chips. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Bloo asked. "We're doing our homework. Butt out!" Mac said, pushing Bloo out of the living room. "Hey, hey, hey! No need to be pushy! You must really _love _to do homework, don't you Mac?" Bloo teased. "Just get out, Bloo!" "Hey, Bloo, where's Vyolet?" Casey asked, looking around. "Who?" Bloo asked, not caring. "Vyolet. Casey's imaginary friend. The friend that Frankie told you to give a tour to," Mac explained. "_Oh_, you're talking about Grape-Face. Well, I don't know where she is." "_What_?!" Mac and Casey said, simultaneously. "You lost her?!" Casey asked. "No, I didn't _lose_ her. She just walk off, I guess," Bloo said.

"Well, wherever she is, you have to find her," Mac said. "Why do _I _have to find her?!" Bloo asked, bewildered. "Because she was your responsibility, and if Frankie and Mr. Herriman finds out, you're going to be in big trouble!" Mac reminded. Bloo groaned, bitterly. "Fine, I'll go look for her." Then, Bloo walked out of the living room. Mac turned towards Casey. "Sorry about that. What were you going to say? I would've been your first what?" Mac asked, eagerly. Casey sighed. "I'm sorry, Mac, but I need to find Vyolet. I'm worry about where she have gone off to. We can talk later," she said, as she put her stuff in her backpack.

"Wait! W-what about our homework?" "Oh, uh...510, 982, and 620." Then Casey ran out of the living room. "But Casey, I wanted to know...what I would've been your first..." Mac realized she was gone. He sighed, then ran after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter here! *skips away***

"And this is the basketball court," Wilt said, as he, Ethan and Sporty came outside. "Cool! Sporty, do you wanna play?" Ethan asked. "Of course! Is that okay, Wilt?" Sporty asked. "Sure! Knock yourselves out," Wilt said, as he took the basketball, and give it to Sporty. "Don't you wanna play with us, Wilt?" Ethan offered. "Really?" Wilt asked, "I'm sorry, but is that okay?" "Of course, it's okay," Sporty said, "This is your basketball court." "Well, okay then! I'm in. How about a two on one? You guys can play against me," Wilt suggested. "Good idea!" Sporty said. "Sure," Ethan said, then they start playing. Each time they played, Wilt makes a shot, then Ethan and Sporty makes a shot. During the game, Ethan heard a groan. He turned, seeing Frankie pulling a garbage bag.

Ethan ran towards her. "Hey, hey, hey. Let me help you with that," he said, picking up the garbage bag. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that. You're the guest here," Frankie reasoned. "Nah, it's fine. I always do this for my parents. I'm used to it." Ethan looked around. "Uh...where were you gonna take this again?" he asked. "Oh! I was taking it to the front. Follow me," Frankie said, then she and Ethan start walking to the front of the house.

Sporty noticed this. "Hey, where's Ethan going?" she asked. Wilt saw it, too. "Hmmm, I think he's helping Frankie take out the trash. Usually, I do that. I'll check if they need any help," he said. Wilt was about to follow them, until Sporty pulled him by his arm. "Trust me, if I know Ethan, I don't think he'll need any help taking out the trash," Sporty said. "Okay," Wilt said, taking the ball, "You got a pretty good kid there." "Yeah, Ethan's great. He's growing up so fast, though. It felt like yesterday, he imagined me, just to see what it felt like playing basketball with a girl. Or playing any sports with a girl," Sporty said. "Really, how come?" Wilt asked.

"Well, Ethan's dad always play sports with him, and though he loves spending time with his old man, he was curious to know what it would be like if a girl can play sports, and his mom wasn't much of an athletic type, and girls in his school didn't want to play with him, so that's when he created me, and I got the name Sporty," Sporty explained. "Wow...I'm sorry, but that's pretty cool," Wilt said. "Thanks. What about your kid? What was he or she like, if you don't mind me asking?" Sporty asked. "It's ok, I don't mind, and _he _was great at basketball! Ever heard of Jordan Michaels?" Wilt asked.

Sporty gasped. "No way, Jordan Michaels?! He-" "Was my kid," Wilt said, proudly. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Ethan and I love him, and you were gonna tell us that, when?" Wilt laughed. "Sorry, I never knew I was gonna talk about it," he said, as he made a shot. "That is really amazing," Sporty said, taking the ball. Then, she thought for a moment. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's it like living here?" she asked. "Why, it's great! Foster's the best place to live here," Wilt said, "I'm sorry, but why do you ask?" Sporty sighed. "I don't know, I guess I was just making sure, if...Ethan...don't want me anymore." "What?! I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous! Of course, Ethan would still want you. He can never give you up," Wilt said.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, he is growing up, and he seems fine by himself-" "Shut up." Sporty looked at Wilt. "Excuse me?" Sporty asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I'm _really _sorry, but shut up. Ethan still wants you. If not, then more. Don't jump to conclusions, thinking your kid don't want you anymore. Don't...be what I was," Wilt said. Sporty looked at him, confused. "The point is Ethan would still want you, even if he is growing up. Just remember that...is that okay?" Sporty smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"There we go," Ethan said, as he put the garbage bag in the bin. "Again, thank you so much for helping me out. I appreciate it," Frankie said. "No problem. I don't mind helping out a lady," Ethan said. "I gotta admit, though, I wasn't expecting you helping me," Frankie said. Ethan looked at her, confused. "Why weren't you expecting me to help? Am I...bad or something, or are you mistaken me from my little brother," he asked. Frankie laughed. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, that I was expecting Wilt to help, because Wilt is the type of imaginary friend that likes helping," Frankie explained. "Oh, now I understand. Well, I guess he was too focused on the game. Anything else you need me to do?" Ethan asked. "Trust me, you've done enough. You can go back to do what you were doing," Frankie insisted.

"But it's fine! I don't mind helping out. Plus, I think my tour was over like a few minutes ago. Again, I don't mind helping out a lady," Ethan said. "You're so sweet. Thanks again...your name is Ethan, right?" "Yeah, and let me guess your name. Casey was telling me about you. Uh...it starts with an F. Maybe...Fannie? Farah? Felicia? Fiona?" "It's Frankie." "Ah, I was way off," Ethan said, "Frankie...I promise I won't forget it."

* * *

Bloo walked towards the front door. "Okay, Girly. The tour outside is over. I don't want to, but I have to, so you can come back in." Bloo opened the door, seeing nobody, but Ethan and Frankie outside. "Huh? She's not out here." Bloo closed the door. "Now, if I was an annoying purple girl, where would I be?" Bloo thought for a moment. "Ah, whatever."

Then Bloo went upstairs.

* * *

"Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo COOCOO!" Coocoo stopped running, once he was grabbed inside a plant. "Shhhh," Derek said, then he and Coocoo saw Coco running. "Coco coco coco!" Coco looked around, then ran out the hallway. "I think she's gone," Derek said, as he and Coocoo came out of their hiding place. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo yelled at Derek. "Hey, you shut up! At least, I saved you! I would've helped you sooner, but I was just enjoying the chase," Derek admitted. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" "Listen, you bird...airplane...plant thing! Casey told me to come to this place; she begged me, in fact, and Mom, Dad, _and _Ethan forced me to come here. Now, I came here to have fun, and we're gonna do that, and no chick that start liking you is gonna mess that up! Why does she like you? I don't even know! But no matter what, _we're_. _going_. _to_. _have_. _fun_! Coocoo, lay a sleigh!" Derek said.

Coocoo laid a sleigh. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo?" Coocoo asked, nervously. "Trust me, Coco's not going to find you. This is a big house. It'll take forever for her to find you. Now, listen, we're gonna go all the way to the top floor of this place, and once we're there, we're gonna slide down through the stairs, just to see how far we can go down! You ready?" Derek said, pressing the button to the elevator. "Coocoo!" Coocoo said, excitedly. The elevator door opened. "Good, then let's go!" Derek and Coocoo went inside the elevator, as the elevator door closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter...again! :D**

Chapter 8:

Eduardo and Bonita are in the dining room. "Potatoes are really good," Bonita commented. "Si," Eduardo agreed, "and it can be really soft." Mac and Casey ran towards them. "You guys, have you seen Vyolet?" Casey asked. "No, we haven't seen Vyolet," Eduardo said, "Shouldn't she be with señor Bloo?" "She was, until Bloo somehow lost her. Now we have to find her," Mac said. "That's not good. I hope señorita Vyolet is okay," Bonita said, worried. "Me, too. But if I know Vyolet, I'm sure she would be fine on her own," Casey said. "Make sure you let us know, if you see her. We're gonna check in the kitchen," Mac said, then he and Casey ran to the kitchen.

"Bonita?" Bonita turned to Eduardo. "Yes?" "I must know, why did your amigo, Derek, made you?" Eduardo asked. "Well, it is a long story..." "I have time to listen." "Okay, then. Well, it is strange, but Derek was muy small, when he created me. He made me after he made señor Coocoo, because just like his brother, he, too, was also curious to be friends with a girl." "Really?" "Si. He wanted to see what's it like to play with girls, and since he don't get along with girls at his school, he created me, and at time he was learning Spanish, so that's when I start speaking Spanish, and got the name Bonita," Bonita explained. "Because you are so pretty?" Eduardo asked. Bonita blushed. "Well, I don't know if he knew what it meant, but he wanted a feminine name, but I guess you can say that," she said.

"Very interesting. I would named you Bonita, too," Eduardo complimented. Bonita smiled. "Gracias, Eduardo. As would I."

* * *

Mac and Casey were in the kitchen. "I don't think she's here, Casey," Mac said, looking in the pantry. "Well, I don't know where she would run off to," Casey said. "Come on, Casey, think. Vyolet is your imaginary friend. What do you think happened between her and Bloo after she was in Bloo's hand?" Mac asked. Casey thought for a moment. "Well...I don't think Bloo and Vyolet like each other, so they probably had an argument?" "Nah, Bloo isn't smart enough to make an argument. Maybe, he didn't lose her. He got rid of her," Mac guessed. "Exactly! But, where do you think he got rid of her, to be specific?" Casey asked. "Well, last time we saw them, they were near the front door, so he got rid of her in..." Mac and Casey realized, then looked at each other.

"The outside!" They both said, at the same time. They both high-fived each other, then ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bloo went to his room, then lie down in his bed, covering himself with his blanket. "Ah, hello bed. I missed you," he said. After a few minutes, he started to squirmed. Then, he scratched himself. "Man, what with this bed? Why is it so itchy?" Bloo removed his blanket, revealing ants on his bed. "AAAHHHHH!" Bloo quickly got out of his bed and scratched all over himself. "Itch! Itch! Make it stop!" Suddenly, Bloo heard a laugh. He turned seeing Vyolet coming out of the closet. "Ha ha! Looks like you have ants in your pants!" Vyolet laughed. Bloo glared at her. "First of all, woman, I don't wear pants! Second, how did you get in here?! I locked you out!" Bloo exclaimed.

"I climbed all the way to your window. Once I saw the names of the beds, I supposedly guessed you were their roommate, and since I couldn't find your bed, I thought who would let an idiot, like you, sleep in their bed? Then, I knew it was the sweet, tall, red guy, so I put ants there, and waited, until you come to this room," Vyolet explained. Bloo kept on scratching. "I have to admit, that was an awesome prank," he said, "But I'm gonna get you for this. Do you hear that? _Just you watch_." "Not if you catch me!" Vyolet ran towards the door. "See you later, sucker!" Then, Vyolet ran out of the room. "Wait, stop! I just wanna punch you!"

Then, Bloo ran out of the room.

* * *

Derek and Coocoo slid down the stairs, until they reach the main hall. "Wow!" Derek exclaimed, "That was awesome. How many flight of stairs did we slide down?" "Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo said. "_That_ many? Man, we should do it again!" Derek said. Once they were about to go upstairs, they heard the doorbell rang. "Frankie! Door!" Derek yelled. Nobody came, and the doorbell rang again. Derek and Coocoo looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Derek suggested. "Coocoo!" Coocoo agreed. Derek and Coocoo played the game. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo," Coocoo said, looking at his hand, as a paper, and Derek's hand, as a rock. "Ah, man!" Derek said, "Fine. You go upstairs, and I'll answer the door." Coocoo took the sleigh, then ran upstairs, while Derek walked to the front door, as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Derek said. The doorbell rang over and over, rapidly. "Would you shut up already?!" Derek yelled. He opened the door, revealing none other, than Goo. Derek looked at her up and down. "Hi, do you need something?" Derek asked. Goo gasped. "Are you one of the guest here?" she asked. "Uh...yeah?" Derek responded. "Oh my gosh! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! What's your name?!" Goo asked. "Um...D-Derek?" "Derek! That's an awesome name! My name is Goo!" Goo said. Derek looked confused. "What's a _goo_?" he asked. "That's me. Oh my gosh, it's so nice to meet you!" Goo said, as Derek backed away, and she followed, "It's great to meet new people! Just like when I came to Foster's, and my friend was Mac, and he was nice to me, and then I met his imaginary friend, Bloo, and he was funny!"

"Um..." "Then I met everybody else, and they were so welcoming, and sweet, though I don't think they were at first." "Uh..." "Then, I'llalwaysbetalkingandtalkinga ndtalkinganddon'tknowwhentostop,becauseIneverknoww henI'mdoingitornot..." Derek's eye twitched. "Enoughaboutme. Whataboutyou,friend? Whatdoyouliketodo? What'syourfavoritecolor? Howoldareyou? Whyareyouhere? Doyouwantanimaginaryfriend? Icanmakeyouone. Whatkinddoyouwant? How'dyougetanameDerek? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Derek!" That's when Derek looked up at the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***Chants* Goo! Goo! Goo! Goo! Lol, finally. I put Goo in the story. Just to make things more fun. xD I'm sure her and Derek will be best friends forever. LOL! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! More fun! :D And Happy February!**

Chapter 9:

Mac and Casey were outside. "I don't see Vyolet anywhere," Mac said, looking around. "Me too. All I see is Ethan and Frankie," Casey said, as her brother and Frankie walked towards them. "Hey, Mac. Hey Casey. What are you guys doing outside?" Frankie asked. "We're looking for-" Mac covered Casey's mouth. "No reason. We're looking for some fresh air. That's all," Mac said. "Are you sure?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, trust me." Ethan and Frankie looked at each other, before they shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, we'll head inside. Have fun...with your fresh air," Frankie said, then she and Ethan went inside the house. "Mac, why did you lie?" Casey asked. "Because, if we told Frankie that we're looking for Vyolet, then she'll realize that Bloo lost her, and he'll get in trouble," Mac explained.

"Well it's nice of you to think about Bloo, but if he didn't want to get in trouble, he shouldn't have lost her in the _first place_," Casey reminded. "That's how Bloo is! He doesn't think before he do, but that's no reason for me to tell on him," Mac argued. "Well, we have to tell somebody that's an adult, and my brother and Frankie are adults. We could've told them!" Casey said. "Maybe your brother, but not Frankie!" Mac said. "_Yes_, Frankie, because she knows a way around the house. She would've helped us, even if Bloo would be in trouble or not!" Casey said. "When did you became my wife?!" Mac asked. "When did you became my husband?!" Casey responded. They both glared at each other, before Mac asked, "Does that mean we'll get married?" "Rope." "That's a yes, right?" Mac asked.

"No, rope," Casey said, pointing to a rope, that was connected to the house, "This must be where Vyolet went, after Bloo put her outside. She got a rope and start climbing in one of the windows, and came back inside of the house!" Casey turned to Mac. "Does that make sense?" she asked. "Not at all...but this is Bloo and Vyolet, we're talking about," Mac said, "Let's climb!" Casey started to climb, then Mac followed. "Still think we could've told Frankie, _Wife_?" Mac asked. Casey laughed. "Kind of, but I trust you..._Husband_."

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-WHOA!" Derek stopped running, once he was grabbed inside a plant. "Shhhh," Coocoo said, then he and Derek saw Goo running. "Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek!" Goo looked around, then ran out of the hallway. "Coocoo coocoo," Coocoo said, as he and Derek came out of their hiding place. "Coocoo! For once, you came through!" Derek said, as he hugged Coocoo. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo?" Coocoo asked, confused. "'Who is that girl?'" Derek repeated, "I don't even know! Right after you left, I opened the door, and there she was! Talking and talking. I couldn't hear myself think. That girl talks _way _too much!" Derek said. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo." "_No_, I didn't say that I know how to handle girls, I was just saying that you need to stop being scared! Plus, it's different with you and Coco. She likes you. That girl who wear colorful clothes is crazy," Derek pointed out.

"Coocoo coocoo coocoo?" Coocoo asked, worried. "I don't know about _you_, but I'm getting my butt outta here," Derek stated, "Everybody else can stay if they want to." "Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo said. "What about Casey and Ethan?! It's not like I'm protecting them of anything! I'm only 11," Derek said. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo argued. Derek rolled his eyes. "Quit being a drama queen. Like I said before, I'm getting my butt outta here. Now are you with me or against me?" he asked. Before Coocoo reply, they heard a voice.

"Coco!" They turned to see Coco running towards them. "Coocoo!" Coocoo ran, as Coco chased after him. Derek sighed. "This will take a while, before we ever leave," he said to himself. "Oh, Derek!" Goo said, running towards him. "Oh, man!"

Derek ran, as Goo chased after him.

* * *

Wilt and Sporty walked to the hallway, both their shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. "This is a great place you're living in, Wilt," Sporty said, "And you have some great friends." "Really? I'm sorry, but thanks!" Wilt said. "I wonder...why are you always apologizing? You don't look like you can hurt anybody," Sporty said. "Oh well, I don't know. I guess that's how I am. I always use my manners...I'm sorry, is that okay?" Wilt asked. Sporty shrugged. "I guess I can get use to it, though you're too nice of a guy," Sporty said.

"Coming through!" Vyolet said, as she ran pass them. "Vyolet?" Sporty said, confused. "Get back here!" Bloo said, as he ran pass them. "Bloo?" Wilt said. Once he heard Wilt, Bloo stopped running, and turned towards Wilt. "Wilt! Hey, buddy. Um...just to warned you, don't get near your bed, because that girl messed it up!" he said, "Ow! Stupid ants..." Bloo quickly covered his mouth. Wilt gasped. "Ants?! On my bed?" Wilt said. "Okay, gotta run!" Then, Bloo ran.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Wilt said, as he ran to the opposite direction, while Sporty followed him.

**I'll stop here for now. Well, who did you think that was right in the argument? Mac or Casey? Will Derek and Coocoo ever get outta there and be free away from girls? Will Bloo and Vyolet ever gonna get along? A lot of questions needed to be answer...maybe in the review.B-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**10th chapter already? Wow, but there's more fun for Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! Oh yeah, and Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate kisses for everybody! *Gives.***

Chapter 10:

Eduardo and Bonita were walking in the hallway. "I wonder where all our friends are," Eduardo said. "I'm not sure," Bonita said, "But I know they are having fun like we are." Vyolet ran passed them. "Excuse me!" she said. "Vyolet?" Bonita asked, confused. Bloo ran passed them. "Fix our bed, woman!" he said. "Bloo?" Eduardo responded, then he realized what he said. "Oh no, our beds! It is ruined!" Eduardo ran into the hall, while Bonita followed.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Madam, they should be adopted," Mr. Herriman said, as he and Madame Foster walked to the hallway. "Oh, fiddlesticks. I'm sure those friends are fine with their own kid," Madame Foster said. "But you shouldn't have seen those children, Madam. The young man was very too old, the younger boy was a critical creep, and the little girl..." "_Yes_, what do you have to say about Mac's new friend?" Madame Foster retorted. Mr. Herriman sighed. "I must admit, though she came to this house without permission, Miss Charis is a respectful girl, with smart wits, and loyal to others," he said. "I knew it. A friend of Mac must have a good head on her shoulder," Madame Foster said, "And I'm sure her imaginary friend is quite the same." "Don't count on it, Madam."

Wilt ran passed them. "Sorry, but excuse me!" he said. "Master Wilt! No running in the hall!" Mr. Herriman yelled at him. "Oh, was that Wilt I just heard?" Madame Foster asked. Sporty was about to passed them, until Madame Foster stopped her. "Wilt! Hello, dear. Why are you in a hurry?" she told Sporty. Sporty looked confused. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Uh, Madam, that's not Master Wilt," Mr. Herriman told her. "Oh pish-posh. I know Wilt as I see him. His voice is just a little high, though," Madame Foster said.

"Um...I don't know what's going on, but I gotta go." With that, Sporty ran. "Madam, I'm telling you, that was not Master Wilt. That was one of the new friends I've told you about a few minutes ago," Mr. Herriman said. "Oh, _sure_. So, when I see a person that's very tall, I can't suspect that that's Wilt?" Madame Foster responded. Mr. Herriman thought for a moment. "Well, I must admit, they do have similar appearance." Eduardo ran passed them. "Master Eduardo! No running in the hall!" Mr. Herriman yelled. Bonita was about to passed them, until Madame Foster stopped her. "Hello, Eduardo. There's no need to run, sweetie." "¿Qué?" Bonita asked, confused. "Madam, that is not Master Eduardo," Mr. Herriman said.

"Oh, there you go, again, Herriman. Of course, this is Eduardo. He's just a little brighter. What happened to your fur, dear? I thought it was purple," Madame Foster said. "Well...uh...I don't know?" Bonita said, "I need to go now." With that, Bonita ran passed them. "Madam, you're not seeing which is which. Those were the new friends you encounter with," Mr. Herriman said. "Whatever floats your boat, Funny Bunny," Madame Foster said. Coocoo was about to passed them, until Madame Foster stopped him. "And I supposed you're going to tell me this isn't Coco?" Madame Foster asked. "Coocoo?" Coocoo asked, confused. "Well, of course this isn't Miss Coco, Madam. That's Master Coocoo!" Mr. Herriman said. "Coco coco!" "Coocoo!" Coocoo ran passed them, as Coco ran after him.

"My word, what is going on with everyone today? Don't they know the rules about no running in the halls?" Mr. Herriman said. "Ah, leave them alone. They're just having fun," Madame Foster declared, "Now, where is this Casey girl? I want to meet her and her family." "Earlier today, Miss Francis told me that she and Master Mac are doing their assignments in the living room. Let's go and check there," Mr. Herriman said. "Good idea!"

* * *

Vyolet ran, until she ended up in a wall. "Finally!" Bloo said, "There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." He started walking slowly towards Vyolet. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I just wanted to have fun. Give me a break here," Vyolet said, "I'll do anything you want. Just name it." Bloo raised an eyebrow. "_Anything_?" he repeated. "Sure!" Vyolet replied. Bloo thought for a moment. "Well, Mac did say I stink at paddle-ball...but I don't believe it." "I do." Bloo glared at Vyolet. "Listen, how about I help you out with this paddle-ball thing, so that way both of us don't have to kill each other," Vyolet recommended.

"Really?" Bloo asked, "...but why would I trust you?" Vyolet shrugged. "I have no idea, but I think we could work it out. Who knows? We could possibly be friends." Bloo snorted. "Ha ha ha! Yeah right! I would never be friends with a girl like you!" he said. Vyolet rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe not friends, but partners?" she suggested. Bloo thought for a moment. "I don't know..." "Look, what if I can help you pull a prank on everybody at the _same _time, at the _same _day?" Bloo looked at her, wide-eyed. "You can never do that." Vyolet smirked. "Obviously, you don't know me that well. Don't worry, you'll find out, but until then, let's do that paddle-ball you were talking about."

Vyolet started walking, while Bloo stared at her. Vyolet turned to look at him. "Do we have a problem here?" she asked. "You bet your purple head, we do!" Bloo said, "You are the most annoying, cruel, mean, _evil_ person I have ever met!" There was silence. "And I love it!" Bloo said, "I think I'm going to get use to you, Grape-Face." Vyolet smiled. "Same here, Blue-Face."

* * *

Derek ran to the dining room. He looked around, until he went under the table. "Ah!" he yelled, as he saw Coocoo. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo?!" Coocoo said. "What am _I_ doing under here? What are _you _doing under here?! I'm trying to hide here!" Derek said. "Coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo said. "Then, I guess we're both hiding. Shh, I hear someone coming," Derek said. "Derek...Derek..." Goo looked around the dining room. "OH, DEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEK!" Derek and Coocoo winced at her voice. "Hm, he's not here," Goo said to herself. Coco came in the dining room. "Coco coco?" Coco said. "Oh, hey Coco! What are you doing?" Goo asked.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco," Coco explained. "You're looking for a guy of your dreams?" Goo repeated, "Me too! Only, I'm not dreaming about him, I just want to talk to him. He seems funny, nice, and cute!" Derek made a disgusted face, as Coocoo snickered. "You want to search together? It'll be a lot easier, if we look for them together!" Goo suggested. "Coco!" Coco agreed. Then Derek and Coocoo didn't hear any more sounds.

"I think they're gone," Derek said, "but that was gross! She thinks I'm cute," Derek said, putting his hand on his forehead. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo?" Coocoo asked. "Why can't I go out with her?" Derek repeated, "Are you crazy? I don't want to go out with her! Why don't you go out with Coco?" Coocoo didn't say anything. "Exactly. We're not gonna fail this. We're gonna leave one way or another...I don't know how, but we will," Derek promised. Suddenly, the table-cloth was raised, as Goo and Coco looked at them, smiling. "Funny thing. We heard you the whole time. You should've talked _after_ we left," Goo said. Derek and Coocoo looked at each other, then got out of the table and ran out of the dining room.

Goo shook her head. "_Men_," she said to Coco. "_Coco_," Coco agreed.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I _love _Derek and Coocoo. They are freakin' hilarious. I would be friends with them. But okay, time to get serious. As you can see, I brought Madame Foster to the story, because I don't want to leave her out. :( And yay! Bloo and Vyolet are _kinda _being nice to each other! Good enough, right? And uh-oh. Vyolet's thinking an evil prank. What would it be? What prank is she going to make to all the imaginary friends? Honestly, I don't know. I never made a prank. Any suggestion, maybe? I'll appreciate it, if you have a good prank. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okey-dokey then. Here's another chapter before I get ready for my birthday tomorrow. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 11:

Casey and Mac came in the bedroom from the window. "I don't see Vyolet anywhere," Casey said. "She couldn't have gone far," Mac said, "But why would Vyolet come to Wilt's, Eduardo's, Coco's, and Bloo's room?" Casey looked around until she saw the bunk-bed. "Ahhh! Ants!" Mac turned towards the bunk-bed as Casey hide behind Mac. There were ants on the top bed, the bottom bed, and the drawer. "That's it!" Mac said, "Vyolet came here to pull a prank on Bloo, by putting ants on his bed. Just to get back at him for locking her out." Casey sighed. "What am I gonna do with that girl?" she asked. Suddenly, Wilt and Sporty came in the room. "Oh, no! I'm sorry, but there are ants everywhere!" Wilt said. Eduardo and Bonita came in the room. Once they saw the ants, they started screaming.

"Why does it have to be ants?!" Eduardo asked. Everyone started talking at once. "QUIET!" Mac yelled. Everyone was silent. "Look, there's no need to panic. All we need to do is find some way to get rid of these ants," Mac said, "Now I want everyone to stay calm, and relax-" "Ahhh! There are ants on my back!" Bonita said, "I don't like! I don't like!" Bonita ran out of the room. "An ant bit me! Ahhhhh!" Eduardo ran out of the room. "I'm sorry, but I can't take this. These ants are on my legs! Don't worry, I'll get something to fix this. Is that okay?!" With that, Wilt ran out of the room.

"Yeah! What he said! We'll be right back!" Then, Sporty ran out of the room. Mac sighed, as Casey slowly backed away. "Casey! Not you, too!" he said, in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Mac, but I don't like ants. They make me nervous," Casey said. Mac grabbed her shoulder. "Don't give up. We can do this. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll be right by your side. Do you trust me?" There was a long silence, until Casey said, "I can always trust you, Mac, but how are we gonna get rid of these ants?" Mac looked around at the ants, until he stepped on one. "Like that."

Casey smiled, as she and Mac jumped on every ant in the room.

* * *

"This is what I usually do at times, before dinner," Frankie said, as she and Ethan were washing dishes. "I see," Ethan said, "So you cook, clean, and take care of all these imaginary friends. Not to mention, you have a grandma that basically have all these imaginary friends living here. How do you like doing all this?" "Well, trust me, it's not that easy, and at times, I get frustrated with all the work, but I still love to do it either way, because...it just makes me happy." Ethan smiled. "That's really cool." "Even though I do all those things, I can still go out, talk to friends, meet new people, and-" "Date?" Frankie looked at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Date," Ethan repeated, "You know, like being with someone."

"Oh...well, I'm not sure about that," Frankie said, "Well, I did go on a date with this guy once, but he turned out to be a jerk." Frankie looked at Ethan. "What about you? Do you date, if you don't mind me asking." "It's fine, but what about me? I haven't been on a date, since high school. Besides, who would want to date a 22-year-old man, who barely has a job, still live with his mom and dad, not to mention with his little brother and sister, and four imaginary friends; one of them that he created and still kept?" Ethan said. "I would..." Ethan looked at Frankie. "I mean, I would if I didn't know you now. Not that I know you now is bad, I mean, because you're my friend's friend's brother...not that there's nothing wrong with you or Casey, but..." Frankie sighed. "I'm sorry, but was that weird?"

Ethan chuckled. "A little bit, but I know what you're saying. If Mac and Casey didn't know each other, and we just happened to meet each other by ourselves, you would've...date me?" "Exactly! Phew, your words explain better than mine," Frankie said. "I could see that, but to be honest with you..." Ethan put his hand on top of Frankie's. "I would've date you, too." Frankie blushed. "O-okay then...um, speaking of dinner..." "We weren't talking about dinner," Ethan reminded. "But we were before," Frankie pointed out, "So speaking of dinner, are you and the gang going to stay for dinner?"

Ethan thought for a moment. "Hmmm, well I don't think Casey would mind, and Derek..." "Ethan!" Frankie and Ethan turned to see Derek running towards them. "Ethan, you got to help me!" Derek said, hugging his waist. "Why? What did you do now?" Ethan asked. "I didn't do nothing! There's this crazy girl chasing after me!" Derek said. Ethan looked at him, weirdly. "Are you kidding me? You're running away from a _girl_? You're not in elementary anymore, Derek. I told you before, girls don't have cooties," he said. "I know that! She's just crazy, and talks a lot!" Derek said. "Oh, you're talking about Goo," Frankie said. Ethan looked confused. "What's a _goo_?" he asked. "That's what I said!" Derek said. "That's the girl that we saw outside, earlier," Frankie said, "she can be a _bit _nutty." Derek scoffed. "You kidding _me_. That girl is-"

"Oh, _Derek_!" Goo said. "Oh, no! There she is!" Derek ran out of the kitchen. Goo skipped towards Frankie and Ethan. "Your brother is funny!" Goo told Ethan, then she chased after Derek. "Yeah...he's a _real _comedian," Ethan said, as Frankie shrugged.

**This chapter is ****_pretty _****short. Sowwy. :( But I wanted to end it that way. :P Don't worry, though, I'll do more chapters soon. I just wanted a chapter more based on Ethan and Frankie, because I didn't show much of them, and a little bit of Mac and Casey, because I like them. :3 ****_Review_****...;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter here!**

Bloo and Vyolet were in the living room. "This is my precious hobby," Bloo said, as he gave Vyolet his paddle-ball. Vyolet stared at it. "A piece of wood, a string, and a ball. How exciting! You must _really_ have a good life," Vyolet said, sarcastically. Bloo rolled his eyes. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked. "Not really. I didn't know what a paddle-ball look like," Vyolet admitted, "But how hard can it be?" "For your information," Bloo said, "It's not easy doing the most awesomest of awesome things! You need to have skills, focus, and movements to use this! Besides, it's not easy for a beginner like you to just move around a couple of times and-" "Like this?" Bloo turned to see Vyolet hitting the ball with the paddle, successfully.

Bloo looked shock. "H-how...how did you-" "Like I said, how _hard _can it be?" Vyolet responded, "An idiot can do this, so you should be a pro by now." Bloo glared at her, then start walking away. Vyolet came towards him. "Hold on, I was just kidding. Gosh, why so sensitive?" she said. Bloo just crossed his arms. "All right, but to be honest, this is pretty easy. All you have to do is just move your hand up and down in one movement." Vyolet gave Bloo the paddle-ball. "Now try it." she said.

Bloo started moving his hand all around, until Vyolet stopped him. "Whoa! Take it easy. In order to at least hit the ball once, you're gonna have to relax," she said. "That's dumb!" Bloo said, "How can I think about relaxing at the time like this?" Vyolet sighed. "Just do as I say, and you might learn something. Now close your eyes." "If I close my eyes, how can I-" Vyolet covered Bloo's mouth. "Shhh, don't think about anything. Close your eyes," she repeated. Bloo sighed, then closed his eyes. "Now, what do you always wanted? What do you like to have, that you never had before?" Vyolet asked.

Bloo smiled. "People to worship me," he said. Vyolet covered her mouth from saying something. "_Okay_," she said, as nice as she can, "Daydream about it...and all you have to do is move your hand." Bloo started imagining that everyone in Foster's are complimenting him, doing his chores for him, and listen to what he says. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," he said to himself. "You're doing it!" "Yes, I know. I do everything," Bloo said. "No, Bloo! You're doing it! You're paddling the ball!" Vyolet said. Bloo opened his eyes, seeing his hand moving in one direction, paddling the ball. "I did it...I did it!" Bloo said, "I finally paddle the ball!"

Vyolet clapped. "Congratulations," she said. Bloo stopped. "I can't believe it. All I had to do is relax and move my arm in one direction, then I can finally do the awesomest of awesome things!" He turned towards Vyolet. "I...you...thanks, and trust me, I don't usually thank a person." Vyolet shrugged. "I can believe that, but under that selfish blue body, I know you have some kindness in you." Vyolet started to walk away. "My work here is done." "Wait!" Bloo went in front of Vyolet. "What about that prank that you said you were going to help me?" he asked. Vyolet smirked. "I thought you'll never ask." Then she began the countdown. "In 5...4...3...2..." On cue, screaming was heard. Bloo turned, seeing Bonita came downstairs, then ran to another hall. Then Eduardo. Then Wilt. Then Sporty.

After a few minutes, Mac and Casey came downstairs. "There's too many of them to stomp! What do we do?!" Casey asked. "The only thing we _can _do - run!" With that, Mac and Casey ran, as a trail of ants came down the steps, and on the main floor. Bloo had his mouth open, in shock, before he said, "Everybody at the _same _time..." "...at the _same _day," Vyolet finished. Bloo looked at her. "You're a monster..." Bloo said. Vyolet smiled. "I'll take that as a thank you. I promised you I'll help you do two things, and there you have it. _Now_, my work here is done." Vyolet started to walk away again. "See ya around..._Bloo_." With that, she left.

Bloo stared at the spot she was standing, until Mac ran towards him. "Bloo! Thank goodness, I found you! We have a lot of _ant _problems, so we gotta go!" Mac started to pull Bloo, but he wouldn't budge. "Bloo, what's wrong with you? We gotta go!" Bloo stuttered. "I...I-I..." "What is it, Bloo?" Bloo looked at his paddle-ball, then at Mac.

"I think I'm in love..."

***Long wolf whistle* Wow! This chapter is not that much, but wow...it was intense! :O Okay, time to explain myself. First, the paddle-ball. I don't even know how to play a paddle-ball! So, I'm not sure what resources you can use, to play it well, but I think my resources are kinda funny. :P Second, the prank. As you can see, the prank is nothing. I've been thinking about the prank a while now, and I can't think of anything, so I start going back to reading my story, and thought 'If Vyolet makes a prank on Bloo, then what are the odds that she makes a prank on everybody? ;)' So that's the prank I used, to not only to make Vyolet keep her promise, and make her look cool ;), but it saves me time. And about the ending, I have no idea why I put that, but hey, I think Bloo can be into girls like Vyolet. Who knows? XD Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for this weird, but funny story! :D**

Chapter 13:

Derek came out of the hall closet. "Coocoo, are you okay?" he asked, looking around. Coocoo ran passed him, as Coco chased after him. "Yep, he's fine," Derek said to himself, then he looked down on the floor. "Ew. Since when did this place have ants?" he asked. "Just now." Derek jumped up, seeing Goo. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" he said. "Well, you had your back towards me, so I had to say something," Goo stated. Derek glared at her, until he sighed. "What do you want from me?" he said. Goo jumped up and down. "I want to know everything about you! What you do, where you came from, what you see, and-" Derek covered Goo's mouth.

"No." Goo looked confused. "No?" she repeated. "Yes, no," Derek responded, "I don't want you to know everything about me. I don't even want to know anything about you!" "W-why?" Goo asked. "Why?" Derek repeated, "Let's recap on how we met. You talk a lot, you chased me, you talk a lot, you chased me, and guess what? You _talk_ a lot!" "Oh..." "Listen, if you wanna hang out with me, or at least be my friend, just _stop talking_! And that 'cute' stuff you said earlier, I _don't _like you like that, and I never will. And one more thing..."

Coocoo ran passed them. Just when Coco was about to passed them, Derek pulled her to the ground. "Tell your _bird _to leave my _bird _alone! Come on, Coocoo. We're going home." With that, Derek walked away, with Coocoo quickly following him. Goo hanged her head down, as Coco glared at Derek.

* * *

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Casey, Sporty, and Bonita were outside in front of the house. "I can't believe it. I just _can't_ believe it!" Mac said, as he paced back and forth. "Okay, I get it, Mac. It's surprising," Bloo said, rolling his eyes. "_Surprising_? More like _shocking_. I can't believe you like Vyolet! The girl who hates your guts, and you hate hers," Mac said. "Well, I used to hate her guts, until she start being cool," Bloo said, "I mean, Mac. You should've seen her. She's awesome! And that prank that she made on you guys was pure genius." "Whatever. I just can't wait to tell Casey about this," Mac said, as he walked towards Casey.

"NO!" Bloo tackled him. "You can't tell nobody! Not even her!" he said. "Why not?" Mac asked. "Because, if everybody found out that I like somebody, then my reputation will be ruined!" Bloo explained. "What reputation?" Mac asked, crossing his arms. "Don't mock me, Mac," Bloo said, "I just can't help the way I feel about that purple witch. She's _amazing_..." Mac shook his head. "You are so weird, but I won't tell nobody. Just like you never tell anybody that I like Casey." "Oops." "Bloo!" Mac yelled. "Well, you can't blame me for that! It was so obvious, ever since you brought her here. Everybody knows by now, but it's okay. At least your crush on Frankie is over," Bloo said.

Mac didn't say anything. "You still like Frankie?" Bloo asked, then he laughed. "Mac likes two girls!" "Shut up, Bloo!" Mac said. "Mac!" "Bloo's lying!" Mac said, as Casey walked towards him. Casey looked confused. "Lying about what?" she asked. "Oh...uh...nothing. What were you gonna say?" "Well, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry that Vyolet ruined the house. Now, I'm sure that Mr. Herriman won't ever let me back in," Casey said. "It's okay. It's not your fault. At least we had fun together, and you finally came inside the house," Mac said. Casey smiled. "Yeah, it was so cool! And I still wanted to tell you what I was gonna say in the living room earlier."

Mac smiled. "And I still wanna hear it." "Okay. Well, if I knew you long enough..." "Yeah..." "And I wouldn't be seeing someone else..." "Yeah, yeah..." "And if you would've felt the same way..." "Yes! Yes!" "Then maybe..." "Maybe!" "_Just _maybe...you would've been my first boyfri-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A voice rang inside the house. "Mr. Herriman!" Everyone said, at the same time.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! Uh-oh! Mr. Herriman knows about the ants now! :0 Not good. And dang, Derek's being cold. :/ And why do every time Casey was going to say something to Mac, somebody gotta interrupt? Tsk, tsk. u.u Reviewing is nice. :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter, because I'm a nice person. :)**

Chapter 14:

Everybody was inside the house. "Preposterous! Absolutely preposterous!" Mr. Herriman said, as he hopped back and forth, "Who was responsible for this?!" Everyone looked at each other. "Master Mac! You seem to be the brains in this group. Who brought all these ants in here?!" Mr. Herriman asked. "Well...it's...uh..." Mac looked at Casey. "Out with it, young man," Mr. Herriman said. "It's okay, Mac. You can tell us," Frankie reassured. "It's...it's..." "It's none of these friends!" Casey said, "They didn't have nothing to do with this." Everyone nodded, in agreement. "_Oh really_?" Ethan said, "Well then, I'm gonna take a wild guess here."

Ethan thought for a moment. "Is it Derek or Vyolet?" he asked. Casey sighed. "It's Vyolet, Ethan," she said. Ethan shook his head. "Ugh! That girl is in _so _much trouble!" he said, then he turned to Madame Foster, "I am so, so sorry for this, Madame Foster. I never meant for your home to be ruined." "Ah, it's quite all right, dear. All of you seem like a fun family," Madame Foster said, "It's a shame I didn't get to see the boy." "I haven't seen señor Derek, as well," Bonita said. "Or Coocoo," Sporty said. "Or Coco," Wilt added. "Or Goo," Frankie said. Casey, Sporty, and Bonita looked confused. "What's a _goo_?" They said, simultaneously. "Don't ask," Frankie said.

"The important thing is we need to find this repulsive girl, and punish her at once," Mr. Herriman said. "That's the point. We can't find her," Mac said, "Casey and I've been looking for her, but with no luck." "Well, who was the last person that saw her?" Madame Foster asked. Everybody looked at Bloo. "What?" he said. "Well, you're the one who was giving her a tour," Frankie said. "Not to mention, the one who's been talking to her," Casey said. "And the one that chased after her," Wilt said. "And the one who she started the prank on," Eduardo said. "And the one that could be her twin! Thank goodness, it's not true," Mr. Herriman said. "_And _the one that _likes_ her," Mac whispered.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about! How am I supposed to know where that annoying, big mouth, trouble-making, no-good, *cough* kinda hot *cough* purple girl is?" Bloo asked. "Anybody called for a purple girl?" Everyone turned to see Vyolet. "Wow, look at all these ants. Better call the Exterminator," Vyolet joked. Ethan glared at her. "You are _so _dead," he said. "Really? I thought I wasn't," Vyolet said. "Well guess what? You are, and this is just the beginning. Let's see how Mom and Dad will feel about this." Vyolet's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Ethan turned to Frankie. "Where's your phone?" he asked. "Right on the wall," Frankie answered. "Excuse me, while I walk towards the phone," Ethan said, as he start walking. "NO!" Vyolet hold on to his leg, as he try to walk. "You can't do this to me, Ethan! If Mom and Dad finds out, I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said. "You think? Let go of me!" Ethan said, as he took the phone, and start dialing the number. "Don't do this, Ethan! Have a heart," Vyolet said. "This is for your own good...hello? Dad?" Vyolet gasped. "No! Talk to Mom first! Talk to Mom first!" she said, jumping up and down.

Ethan ignored her, as he says, "Hey, Dad. Guess what? We're in this place Casey wanted us to come, and Vyolet is not using her manners. Well, let's just say that because of her, this house has an _ant_ problem." There was a yell at the end of the phone. "Padre don't sound too happy," Bonita said. "You're telling me," Sporty said. Ethan gave Vyolet the phone. "I think it's for you," he said. Vyolet glared at him, as she put the phone in her ear. "H-hi Dad...no, I didn't mean to...it was just for fun, and I had to keep my promise...at least no one got hurt...but I...okay...fine, I will...all right. Bye." Vyolet hanged up, as she glared at Ethan.

"I hope you're happy," Vyolet said. Ethan smiled. "What a coincidence. I hope you are, too."

**Ooh, Vyolet got in trouble. Well, this story is going to end soon. I don't know if it'll end in the next chapter, or chapter 16. Time to find out. Review...:p**


	15. Chapter 15

***Comes back from the dead and puts story in place.***

Chapter 15:

"He did what?!" Frankie asked, shocked. "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!" Coco repeated. "We're still talking about Derek, right?" Ethan said, "He wouldn't say that to a girl." "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. That boy is very rude," Mr. Herriman commented. "Oh, dear. I feel so bad for Goo. Though she can be a little crazy in the head, she's still a friend. I wonder where is the boy," Madame Foster said. Just as she said that, Derek's voice was heard. "Man, what's with these stairs? We've walked around for twenty minutes!" Once Derek and Coocoo came downstairs, everybody glared at Derek.

"What? What did I do? If this is about these ants, trust me, I didn't do it," Derek said. "This is not about the ants, Derek. Coco told us that you said some harsh things to Goo," Ethan explained. Derek looked confused. "Harsh things? All I was trying to say to her was to stop bothering me. What could be so harsh about that?" he said. "Like telling her that you don't want to know anything about her," Frankie said. "Or telling her that she talks so much," Mr. Herriman. "And always running away from her," Madame Foster said. "Coco coco coco coco coco coco," Coco said. Derek slumped his shoulders. "Oh..." "Look, Derek. Even if you didn't know or think there's nothing wrong, you hurt her feelings. All she wanted to do was be your friend. I think you should apologize," Ethan suggested.

"Ah, Ethan. Don't do this to me. I just want to go home," Derek complained. "We can go home after you said you're sorry. Just one apology. It's not gonna kill you," Ethan said. Derek sighed. "You'll never know...but I don't even know where she is! It took me and Coocoo a long time to even come down here." "Coco coco coco," Coco said. "Yeah, Coco know where she is. She can show you," Frankie said. "Coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo said. Derek sighed again. "I'm gonna need it." Coco went upstairs as Derek followed her.

* * *

Few minutes later, Derek and Coco stopped in front of a door, with water stain under it. "Oh no. She's crying. That's the last thing I wanted to see," Derek said. "Coco coco coco!" Coco said, then she walked away. "No need to be rude..." Derek turned towards the door, and then slowly opened it. Once he opened the door, water came out of the room. Derek saw a lot of imaginary tear drops flying everywhere, and imaginary tissue boxes on the floor. "Whoa..." he said, looking at all the imaginary friends. He saw Goo on top of the bunk bed. "Um...hey. Mind if I join you?" Derek asked. Goo sighed. "Go ahead," she said. Derek climbed on the bed, and sat beside her.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Derek started to say, "All I was saying is you were being a little creepy and I just don't want you to always be like that. Does that make sense?" "You're not the first one..." Derek looked confused. "First one to do what?" he asked. "First one to say that. Nobody never likes me when they first met me, because I talk a lot, and always make imaginary friends. Not even the friends at Foster's. Before them, I was all by myself. I was lonely." Derek felt guilty. "I-I never knew you had that problem...I thought I was the only one."

Goo looked at him, confused. "The only one?" she repeated. "Yeah. As you can see, I do yell at people and say mean things, even if I never knew I did. That kind of make people dislike me. Especially at school. I always throw a fit, insult somebody, complain, and just about anything to make people hate me. That's my only secret of why I made _two _imaginary friends. Coocoo, to play with me and have fun with, and Bonita, to comfort me when I'm sad. So, believe it or not, I was all by myself, too..._I _was lonely." Goo just stared at him, as he kept on talking. "And I guess my personality made you upset, too, just like everybody else. I never meant to hurt you, and I just wanted say is..." Derek sighed, as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Derek looked down at the floor, when he heard nothing. After a few minutes, he felt a head on his shoulder, and saw imaginary hearts floating around. He looked at Goo, who was smiling. "Do you want to be friends, so neither of us have to be lonely?" she asked. Derek chuckled. "I don't see why not. You're all right..._Goo_."

**Man, that was beautiful. :') Anyway, I am so, so, SO sorry that I haven't been updating. A lot has happened since the last time I wrote. And don't worry, I'm going to end this story right here, right now, because the next chapter will be the end! Again, I'm sorry. Forgive me...by reviewing? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, then. Here's the last chapter for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! I'm going to dedicate this last chapter to my good friend! Happy Birthday, ainmals1! :D Hope you have an awesome birthday!**

Chapter 16:

Vyolet walked towards Ethan. "There. All the ants are gone," she said. Ethan clapped. "Impressive. See, do you feel better now, knowing you did something right?" he asked. "Nope." Suddenly, there was a honk outside. Sporty checked out the window. "Hey, look! The parents are here," she said. "It was great having you guys," Frankie said. "All of you can come back anytime, if you want," Madame Foster said. "I had a feeling you would say that," Mr. Herriman said, as he put his hands over his eyes. Casey smiled. "Thank you so much, Madame Foster," she said. "No thanks necessary, dear. You are just cute as a button," Madame Foster said, poking her nose. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you," Sporty said, "See ya later, Wilt." "Bye, Sporty. See ya another day," Wilt said. Sporty walked out of the house. "Adios, everybody. Especially you, Eduardo," Bonita said. "Adios, Bonita," Eduardo said, hugging her. Bonita walked out of the house. "Coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo told everybody. "Coco coco!" Coco said. Coocoo gulped, then quickly ran out of the house.

"He's shy. He'll come around," Frankie told Coco. "Coco," Coco agreed. "Well, it was...very interesting today, but I'm glad I came here," Ethan said. "Come back sometime," Frankie said. Ethan smiled at her. "I'll think about it." With that, he walked out of the house. "Ooooh," everybody said to Frankie. Frankie just rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well, nice meeting you guys," Derek said. Goo hugged him. "Bye, Derek," she said. Derek patted her head. "See ya later, kid," he said. Then he walked out of the house. "Well, time for me to get out of here, before I get into more trouble," Vyolet said, then turned to Bloo. "See ya around?" "Yeah, whatever," Bloo said, crossing his arms. Vyolet just smiled, then walked out of the house.

Bloo watched her walk away. "Good-bye, my love..." Mac shook his head at him. "You are so weird," he said. "You wanna ride home, Mac? My parents won't mind," Casey offered. "Sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mac said. Everybody said "Bye", as Mac and Casey walked out of the house. "Casey?" Casey turned towards Mac. "Yeah?" "I still want to know what you were trying to tell me. What could've I been your first?" Mac asked. Casey smiled. "Oh, Mac. You should've known by now," Casey said. Mac raised his eyebrow. "You mean..." Casey nodded. "You could've been my first _best _friend," she said. Mac hanged his head down. "Oh...well...I guess that's great," he said, trying to be excited.

Casey grabbed his hand. "But what I've been trying to tell you was you could've been my first boyfriend." Mac looked at her. "Really?!" he asked. "Of course," Casey replied. "Well...to be honest, Casey...I would really like to be your boyfriend, too," Mac admitted. Casey smiled. Suddenly, they heard an "Awwww..." Mac and Casey turned towards the window, seeing all the friends looking at them. Mac picked up a rock, and was about to throw it at them, until they quickly ran. Casey giggled, as Mac dropped the rock. "Come on, I want you to meet my parents," Casey said, as she grabbed his hand. "Sure," Mac said, as they started walking, "And maybe someday, you can come to my house, and meet my mom and my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother. What's he like?" "Jerky, annoying, and not so bright." Casey laughed. "Well, no one can't be as great as you, Mac." "Yeah, I know. And no one can't be as awesome as you." Casey laughed again. "Yes, I _know_."

THE END

**The story is over! :D *Cheers* Wait...the story is over... :( *Cries* Well, no matter, I'm sure I'll make some more FHIF stories right after I do all the Ed, Edd, n Eddy stories. But you never know, I'll make some more stories about with Casey and the other gangs...I'm still thinking about it... ;) *A poster came down in mid-air, saying "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Valentine Special"* Hey, get out of here! I didn't tell you to come here. *Puts the poster on the ground* You didn't see that. o.o See ya later, alligators! :b And maybe review... :) **


End file.
